Gordon' sadness
by Skrillexia
Summary: Gordon has been feeling down for the past few days and nobody knows why, Henry is concerned so he tells the fat controller. The fat controller tells Henry to talk to Gordon, when Gordon tells Henry what's wrong with him Henry has a shock.  CGI engines use


Gordon's sadness

**Summary**: Gordon has been feeling down lately and nobody knows why, Henry is concerned about Gordon, he talks to the fat controller and when the fat controller hears about Gordon he tells Henry to talk to Gordon, Gordon tells Henry what's wrong with him, what did Gordon tell Henry?

**Note**: I'm using the CGI engines.

It was night time on the Island of Sodor, the engines were at the sheds they were talking about their jobs.

**Thomas**: I pulled Annie and Claribel along my branch line.

**James**: I pulled a few goods trains

**Henry**: I pulled the flying kipper.

**Percy**: How was the express run Gordon?

But Gordon didn't answer, he was staring up at the twinkling stars.

**Percy**: Gordon?

**Rebecca**: Gordon, you ok?

Gordon snapped out of his trance.

**Gordon**: Huh…what, yeah yeah I'm ok.

**Henry**: Are you sure?

**Gordon**: *sighs* Yes.

Rebecca could tell something was wrong with Gordon.

**Rebecca**: *thinks to herself* I hope Gordon is ok, I'll ask how he's feeling in the morning.

Then everyone settled down to sleep.

Gordon was still awake, he sighed sadly.

**Voice**: *whispers* Gordon you ok?

Gordon looked to his left, the voice came from Thomas.

**Gordon**: *whispers* Did I wake you Thomas?

**Thomas**: *whispers* No, I was concerned.

**Gordon**: *whispers* It shows you care young Thomas, but honestly I'm ok.

Thomas smiled then he went back to sleep. Gordon looked up at the night sky till he fell asleep.

The next morning the engines woke up.

**Edward**: Morning everyone.

**Henry**: Morning Edward.

**Edward**: Did you all sleep well?

**James**: Yes.

**Henry**: Did you sleep well Gordon?

Gordon didn't answer he was in a trance.

**Henry**: Gordon?

**Percy**: Gordon!

**Gordon**: What!

Everyone was surprised, they had never heard Gordon snap like that before.

Gordon sighed then he puffed out of the sheds.

The other engines were concerned.

**Henry**: Gordon has never snapped like that before.

**Alex**: I wonder what's wrong with him.

**Emily**: I always thought Gordon was kind.

**Edward**: He is kind Emily.

**Thomas**: He was awake last night, I asked him if he was ok.

**Angel**: What did he say?

**Thomas**: He said he was ok.

**Henry**: I'm worried about him, I'll go and find him to see what's up.

Henry puffed out of the sheds.

Henry found Gordon at a water tower.

**Henry**: Hey Gordon.

**Gordon**: Hi.

**Henry**: Erm..you ok?

**Gordon**: Fine.

**Henry**: You sure?

**Gordon**: Yeah.

**Henry**: Ok, if you want to talk to me about anything and I mean anything come find me.

Gordon sighed then he managed a small smile.

**Gordon**: I'll…keep that in mind Henry…thank you.

Henry smiled then puffed away.

**Rebecca**: Are you ok Gordon?

Gordon felt slightly annoyed, but he answered Rebecca calmly.

**Gordon**: I'm ok Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Do you want some time alone?

**Gordon**: Would you do that Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: Of course.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Ok thank you, come back later ok?

Rebecca nodded, she gave Gordon a quick hug then she walked away.

Gordon sighed, then he puffed away.

Rebecca arrived at the sheds, only Duck and Alex were there.

**Alex**: Hey sweetie everything ok?

**Rebecca**: I'm worried about Gordon, I asked him to see if he wanted some time alone and he did, he told me to come back later.

**Alex**: I see, well give him some space he'll be fine then, c'mon you can ride with me and Duck for a while.

Rebecca smiled and so did Alex.

**Duck**: C'mon guys let's get to work.

Alex and Rebecca sat in Ducks cab then Duck puffed out of the sheds.

Meanwhile Henry was looking for the fat controller, he found the fat controller at Marron station.

**Fat controller**: Hello Henry, everything ok?

**Henry**: Yes and no.

**Fat controller**: Yes and no?

**Henry**: Well I'm fine but Gordon isn't.

**Fat controller**: What's wrong with Gordon?

**Laura**: Gordon has been feeling down and nobody knows why, he snapped at Percy earlier.

**Fat controller**: Hmmm, that doesn't sound right.

**Henry**: I'm worried about him sir.

**Fat controller**: Henry I want you to talk to Gordon and get him to tell you what's wrong with him then come and tell me, Laura I want you to stay here with me I only want Henry and Gordon there.

**Laura**: I understand sir.

**Fat controller**: Where's Rebecca?

**Henry**: Last time I saw her she was with Gordon.

**Fat controller**: Ok can you find her and tell her to come to Knapford.

**Henry**: Yes sir.

Henry puffed out of the station.

Henry puffed into Edward's station, she saw Duck and Alex.

**Henry**: Hey guys.

**Alex**: Hey Henry, what's up?

**Henry**: Have you seen Rebecca?

Rebecca walked from the other side of duck.

**Rebecca**: Hey Henry, what's up?

**Henry**: Why aren't you with Gordon?

**Rebecca**: He wanted some time alone.

**Henry**: Ok, do you have any idea where he could've gone?

**Rebecca**: The forest, he always goes there when he's feeling down it cheers him a bit.

Henry smiled

**Henry**: Thanks Rebecca, oh and one more thing I need to take you to Knapford to the fat controller.

**Rebecca**: Can't I stay here.

**Henry**: The fat controller told me to.

**Rebecca**: Ok see you later guys.

**Alex**: Bye Becky.

**Duck**: See you later Rebecca.

Rebecca walked over to Henry, then she climbed into his cab.

Henry blew his whistle then puffed out of the station.

A few minutes later he arrived at Knapford station, Laura and the fat controller were there.

**Henry**: I've brought Rebecca sir, she was with Alex and Duck.

**Rebecca**: Gordon wanted some time alone.

**Fat controller**: Ok I wanted you both here so Gordon and Henry can be alone.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

Rebecca climbed out of Henry's cab then joined Laura and the fat controller on the platform.

**Fat controller**: Good luck Henry.

**Henry**: Thanks sir, if Gordon wants you Rebecca I'll come and pick you up.

Rebecca nodded.

**Rebecca**: Good luck.

Henry smiled then puffed out of the station.

Henry puffed into the forest he looked around, it was peaceful.

**Henry**: I can see why Gordon comes here.

Then Henry saw an engine in the distance, it was Gordon.

Henry took a deep breath.

**Henry**: He goes nothin'

Henry puffed slowly forward, soon he was even with Gordon.

**Gordon**: Hello Henry, how did you know I'd be here?

**Henry**: Rebecca told me.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Rebecca has a good memory.

**Henry**: I agree.

Then there was silence, Henry was dying to ask Gordon finally Henry plucked up courage.

**Henry**: Gordon.

**Gordon**: Hm?

**Henry**: I really need to ask you something.

**Gordon**: What is it?

**Henry**: What's been bugging you these past few days, you've been acting not like yourself.

**Gordon**: It's...nothin' Henry.

**Henry**: Gordon I'm your best friend you can tell me anything, just let out what's bugging you inside.

Gordon sighed.

**Gordon**: Ok I'll tell you.

Henry listened.

**Gordon**: I miss my brothers from my previous railway.

Henry was surprised.

**Henry**: You do?

Gordon nodded.

**Gordon**: But I won't get to see them again.

**Henry**: Why?

**Gordon**: Because there's none left, I'm the only one out of all my brothers they all got scrapped.

Henry felt sorry for Gordon.

**Henry**: Oh Gordon, why didn't you tell me sooner I know how it feels.

**Gordon**: How?

**Henry**: I lost one of my brothers.

**Gordon**: Yes but some of yours are still alive, mine aren't.

A tear came to Gordon's eye.

**Henry**: Oh dear Gordon, here.

Henry gave Gordon a tissue.

**Gordon**: Thank you.

Gordon whipped his eye.

**Henry**: Shall I tell the fat controller.

**Gordon**: No, I don't want him knowing.

Henry wasn't sure about this.

**Henry**: But Gordon the fat controller is a kind man he'll help you.

**Gordon**: He might be able to help me Henry but he can't bring back my brothers, it won't make a difference.

Henry didn't know what to say, he had never seen Gordon so depressed.

**Gordon**: One more thing Henry.

**Henry**: What's that?

**Gordon**: Don't tell anybody I've been crying.

Henry chuckled.

**Henry**: I won't.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: I'll see you later Henry.

Then Gordon trundled away.

Henry puffed out of the forest to Knapford station.

A few minutes later he arrived.

**Fat controller**: How did it go Henry?

**Henry**: Gordon told me.

**Rebecca**: What did he say?

**Henry**: He told me he misses his brothers from his previous railway, he also said they all got scrapped.

Everyone was shocked.

**Henry**: A tear came to Gordon's eye.

**Fat controller**: I've never seen Gordon so unhappy.

Then the fat controller remembered something.

**Fat controller**: There's only one brother of Gordon's left.

**Henry**: Who?

**Fat controller**: Flying Scotsman, I remember he had an overhaul.

**Rebecca**: You should bring him here.

**Fat controller**: I will speak to his controller, but none of you must tell Gordon till Flying Scotsman arrives.

**Laura**: We promise.

**Rebecca**: My lips are sealed.

**Henry**: I can't wait to see his face.

The fat controller went into his office to make arrangements.

He returned a few minutes later.

**Fat controller**: Flying Scotsman will be here tomorrow.

**Henry**: Gordon will be delighted.

**Rebecca**: He'll finally be happy.

**Henry**: C'mon lets go back to the sheds.

Rebecca and Laura climbed into Henry's cab, then Henry puffed out of the station.

When they arrived at the sheds, Gordon was there he smiled when he saw Henry.

**Henry**: Hello Gordon.

**Gordon**: Hello Henry.

Rebecca climbed out of Henry's cab. Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Hello Rebecca, good to see you.

Rebecca smiled she walked over to Gordon.

**Rebecca**: Are you feeling better?

**Gordon**: Better than I did.

Then the other engines arrived.

**Thomas**: Hello Gordon.

**Gordon**: Hello Thomas.

**Percy**: Feeling better?

**Gordon**: Better than I did earlier.

**Percy**: Good.

**Gordon**: Erm, Percy sorry about snapping at you earlier.

Percy smiled.

**Percy**: It's ok Gordon.

Gordon smiled, then the engines settled down to sleep.

The next morning Henry puffed into Knapford station, the fat controller was there.

**Henry**: Has Flying Scotsman come yet?

**Fat controller**: Not yet Henry.

Then they both heard a whistle.

**Fat controller**: That's Flying Scotsman.

Flying Scotsman, puffed into the station next to Henry.

**Henry**: Hello Flying Scotsman, I'm Henry.

**Flying Scotsman**: Pleasure to meet you Henry, but just call me Scott for short.

**Henry**: Ok.

**Flying Scotsman**: Now how has Gordon been, I haven't seen him in years.

**Fat controller**: He's been very well.

**Laura**: But not lately.

**Flying Scotsman**: Why?

Henry told Flying Scotsman about how Gordon has been lately, he was surprised.

**Flying Scotsman**: He really thinks all of us are dead.

**Fat controller**: He didn't know you had an overhaul Scott.

**Flying Scotsman**: I see, where is Gordon?

**Henry**: He's at the sheds, he has no idea you're here.

**Laura**: It'll be a pleasant surprise for him.

**Flying Scotsman**: Indeed it will.

**Henry**: Right here's the plan, I'll take Gordon to the forest then I'll come back and take you there.

**Flying Scotsman**: Great idea Henry, one question has he changed much?

**Henry**: What build was he when you last saw him?

**Flying Scotsman**: An A1 with an apple green livery.

Henry was surprised.

**Henry**: Gordon's changed a lot, he's now an A3 with a blue livery.

**Flying Scotsman**: Wow, I can't wait to see him after all these years.

**Henry**: I'll be back Flying Scotsman wait here.

Henry puffed out of the station.

When he arrived Gordon had just woken up.

**Henry**: Hey Gordon would you like to come to the forest.

Gordon was puzzled.

**Gordon**: Why?

**Henry**: Just to chill out for a while.

**Gordon**: Sounds good.

**Henry**: I'll catch up with you Gordon I need to get some more water.

**Gordon**: Ok Henry, see you there.

Henry smiled then he winked at Rebecca.

Gordon puffed out of the sheds.

Henry raced back to Knapford station.

Henry arrived at the station.

**Henry**: Ready to go Scott.

**Flying Scotsman**: Yes I am.

Henry and Flying Scotsman puffed slowly out of the station.

Gordon arrived at the forest.

**Gordon**: Why does Henry need to get more water, he got some last night.

**Rebecca**: Maybe it evaporated.

**Gordon**: *chuckles* I doubt that very much.

**Rebecca**: You never know.

**Gordon**: Is there something you're not telling me Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: No.

**Gordon**: You sure?

**Rebecca**: Positive.

**Gordon**: Hmm, ok I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.

Rebecca was relieved.

Just then Henry puffed up.

**Henry**: Hey Gordon.

**Gordon**: Hello Henry, did you get enough water?

**Henry**: Yes I did, and I bumped into an old friend.

**Gordon**: Old friend?

Henry nodded, this was the signal for Flying Scotsman, he puffed up between Gordon and Henry.

Gordon's mouth dropped.

**Flying Scotsman**: Good to see you again brother.

Gordon was speechless.

**Flying Scotsman**: What's up Gordon, cat got your tongue *chuckles*.

**Gordon**: I thought you were scrapped?

**Flying Scotsman**: I wasn't scrapped but I did have an overhaul, I needed new parts.

**Gordon**: Nice, well I've had a rebuild too.

**Flying Scotsman**: I can tell, you look very smart.

Gordon blushed.

**Gordon**: Did you know about this Rebecca?

Rebecca nodded.

**Henry**: I told the fat controller and he arranged for Flying Scotsman to live here.

Gordon was surprised.

**Gordon**: Live here, really?

**Flying Scotsman**: That's right brother.

**Henry**: This is why I brought you here Gordon, this was the perfect place for you two to be reunited.

A tear came to Gordon's eye and Flying Scotsman's.

**Henry**: C'mon you two change into humans and hug.

The two brothers smiled, they both snapped their fingers and changed into humans.

**Gordon**: It's good to see you again Scott.

**Flying Scotsman**: Same here brother.

Rebecca gave Gordon a little shove and Henry gave Flying Scotsman a little shove.

The two brothers fell into each others arms.

**Gordon**: Looks like these two want us to hug.

**Flying Scotsman**: Well why don't we.

**Gordon**: You first.

**Flying Scotsman**: No you first.

**Henry**: Just hug guys.

Gordon and Flying Scotsman hugged.

**Henry**: Halleluiah!

**Rebecca**: How do you feel now Gordon.

Gordon looked at Rebecca with a twinkle in his eye and knelt down.

**Gordon**: I feel great Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled, she gave Gordon a big hug.

**Henry**: Now that's true friendship.

**Flying Scotsman**: Indeed.

**Henry**: Shall we hug?

**Flying Scotsman**: Meh, sure.

So Henry and Flying Scotsman hugged as well.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review =)**

**Note**: This was an introduction to Gordon's brother Flying Scotsman =)


End file.
